The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant which is a natural occurring sport of a parent Chrysanthemum named Regoltime (not patented). The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in 1986 in a greenhouse at 's-Gravenzande in Holland. The invention has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at the same location. The new cultivar has been found to retain all of its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.